


No Stiles

by KitOfYaoi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Allison's Death, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No Stiles;" means far more now then it did before to Scott</p>
<p>What if Melissa saved the "No Stiles" Punishment for later down in the series<br/>Set after Allison's Death, post Nogitsune</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Stiles

_No Stiles._ It kept running through his head over and over.  It might have been better to just cut off his head then take Stiles from his side.

 

It was quiet, _No Stiles_ , means quietness all around him, and Stiles is not there, when he turns somewhere, and it felt off. If he knew that staying is TV was broken; would mean this; he would not have not said it. This felt far worst.

 

Ever since he was four years old. He has been attached to Stiles side, and Stiles was attached to his side. Sleepovers where they share a bed together, and don’t care. Cuddles at random time, acceptance so easily, far easier then Scott himself, that Scott was a werewolf, and far more.

 

His wolf side, when he was not ignoring it today, was whining inside, begging for Scott to go to him. He remembers Stiles said something about Alphas, and Beta, sometimes having two anchors, it is rare but it does happen.

 

Being alone with his own thoughts had been good but at the same time not. He had already done all his homework, he checked again, yup all done. He still has three hours before he has to go to work.

 

It has not even been twenty-four hours yet, and his body and wolf side have been begging for Scott to go be near Stiles. They have been separated for longer time before but not well he has been werewolf, and not since.

 

The grounding and loss of Stiles, in his life, just had to happen on Friday. It is now Saturday, and he cannot believe he is saying this but he wishes it was Monday, so he could see Stiles.

 

“Why am I so needy?” Scot said out loud to give his room some noise, it was far too quiet. It did not help there was no reply. His head fall forward to his folded arms on his desk that rested before his laptop. “Double Anchors Allison was one of mine before….” He stopped himself from saying it out loud.

 

He had not thought about what was anchoring him to this world now, why he had not lost it, like he did before. He was just cling to what he and Stiles have now; the relationship that seems closer than before. “You are like a giant puppy now, Scotty.” He can hear Stiles saying in his head; he can feel Stiles petting his head, has he rested in his lap, they had done that on Wednesday.  Just relaxed on Stiles bed, with Scott resting his head on Stiles’ lap.

 

Scott had be cling more and sniffed Stiles far more than he did to Allison. _No Stiles,_ was not going over well right now. After being tied together since they were four, and helping each other through so much on their paths in life, being a part felt horrible. 

 

He heard a binge on his phone. He jumped for his phone, his hopes were broken a little but it was an email from Stiles, so he could live with it. He went to his laptop to open it what he saw it was a group of links.

 

_Scott_

_Here are the links, I found for Double Anchors_

_Don't die from boredom without me_

_Stiles_

He opened the first link, the links were a distraction from his life right now. One of the links was one that sounded like it came from the werewolf's point of view, or one of the anchors, someone who had a lot of time with double anchors.

 

_ One anchor is the major Anchor, the one that will distract the Wolf a lot more. The other is the background Anchor, one that is a stabling force, the emotional support. _

__

_ If the major Anchor were to leave or die. The background becomes everything. The main reason for everything, including living. The Wolf clings more to that Anchor. _

__

_ If the background Anchor were to leave or die. The lost will be felt far more than the major Anchor. The major Anchor will have more to deal with, because the background Anchor was the emotional support.  _

__

_ The major Anchor will be able to deal with it but the Wolf will forever feel lonely, or close to death, till the background comes back, or the Wolf dies. Stuck unable to move on.  _

__

_ The background Anchor is far more important, then the major Anchor because they are an emotional support. The major Anchor is just a distraction for the human side, well the Wolf side finds the background Anchor has their mate, the Wolfs ground rob to life, and clarity.  _

__

_ The saying, “You don’t know what you have till it  is gone.” Fits very well for the loss of the background Anchor. _

__

There was more but it was more of the same thing said differently.

 

Scott sat there staring at his screen. Did Stiles just say that Stiles’ was his background Anchor, his emotional support? It makes sense. The death of Stiles, just the small time period was felt far more deeply to Scott then Allison’s death. He was a lost puppy, during that time period. It all became clear, Stiles was his emotional support. He could just feel a happy grin coming on his face.

 

“You love him.” He jumped, has he turned to his mother; who was leaning against his door frame. “You have for years now.”  
  
“I didn’t know.” Scott replied standing up, he was getting ready to beg to go see Stiles. “How did you?”

 

“You two were always close. Too close to see what people saw from the outside. I am guessing it is why Allison broke up with you; she realized she was not meant for you. After she…” His mother stopped, she knew it was still touchy. “After She died. I thought you would realize what the rest of us saw. Once I realized you didn’t I decided, use anything I could to ground you. No Stiles, till you realized what we all saw. Now that you know, you can go see him.”

 

He did not have to be told twice. He dragged his cell, his keys, and wallet was outside door, with a. “Thank you.” Through over his shoulder when he was out the front door.

 

When he got too Stiles’ house, he sniffed his way to Stiles’ bedroom, where he saw Stiles at his desk. When Stiles turn to look at who it was he was meet with a kiss, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The famous "No Stiles" Line really inspired me to write this.


End file.
